Who am I really?
by QueenAisha
Summary: AU Misaki allways felt out of place in her family. when her father dies, her mother tells her a shocking secret she feels was better left a secret R&R rated for kidnapping
1. Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer but the story, MINE

Somewhere in Tokyo late at night, when the moon was still hidden behind the clouds, you could hear the screaming of a newly born baby girl pierce through the air. "Now, now." the mother said softly "It's alright sweety." The baby seemed to be somewhat soothed by the words of her mother "Hush now, mommy's here." the child somehow understood and her cries were reduced to hiccup like sounds. "Mrs. Suzuhara," said the doctor "we need to take her now" "Shuko," said the new mothers sister, Shuko turned her attention towards the younger girl, Shoko Asami was worried because her sister was so young "I'm alright." said the brown haired woman "Can we go see her?" Shuko asked referring to the baby she had just given birth to "Sure" Shoko answered as the nurse brought over a wheel chair. "She's in the maternity ward and mom and dad are on the way." Shuko and Shoko sat outside looking at the baby through the glass "I'm going to get us something to drink." said Shoko before leaving "I don't know much about parenthood" Shuko told the baby "But I promise to do my best with you" Shuko would keep that promise if it killed her.

--------------------

Shuko looked up and saw someone, she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, dressed in black inside the maternity ward walking towards one of the cribs. Her eyes widened as she saw the person pick up her daughter "Hey!!" she shouted hitting the glass with her fists "My baby! Put her down!" the person who was holding the still nameless infant turned to face Shuko, holding the newborns hand and shaking it while mouthing "Say 'bye-bye mommy, bye, bye-bye mommy'" "Noooooo!" Shuko was going hysterical, her glassy blue eyes filled with tears, but no matter what she said or did, she was losing her baby in one of the worst ways possible.


	2. Go to Sleepy little baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer of All the pretty little horses

A red haired woman sat in a rocking chair with her baby in her pink painted nursery. The cranky little girl kicked, fussed, and cried, so her mother began to sing to her.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby."  
The baby got silent and looked up at her mother who smiled and continued to sing "When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses."  
The baby felt her eye lids get heavy so she closed them and listened to the rest of the lullaby. "Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white horses."  
The mother smiled at her baby and lowered her voice but didn't stop until she finished singing to her little angel "Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, my Misaki."

Misaki snored softly in her mothers arms and Hikaru just continued to hum the tune and rocked back and forth while looking down at the perfect, precious bundle in her arms. All she could think was Misaki was hers now. Shuko Suzuhara was an unfit, unmarried mother and didn't deserve such a gift. Hikaru lifted her and kissed her marshmallow cheek. "Mommy loves you sweety." she told her mini sleeping beauty.

A/N: Here's chapter 2 R&R please (you know you want to)


	3. Bad Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer

"Mommy?" Shuko heard the voice of a female child in her head she looked around and saw that she was sitting in a garden, on a swing and that a child was sitting beside her. Long red-brown hair was covering her face "It's you..." Shuko said recognizing the child that was taken from her four years ago. She reaches out to touch her, but the child shrunk away.

"Why did you let them take me?" the girl asked and her white dress turned red, her hands became scarred and blood dripped from her hair onto the ground "they're hurting me mommy. You're letting them hurt me."

Shuko's eyes widened "No sweety, I didn't, they stole you from me, honest." the little girl tumbled to her knees and coughed blood onto the grass "You don't love me mommy," the girl coughed violently and her body got thinner, more fragile. "You're letting them kill me."

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere, holding a knife. That knife plunged into the child's back and she fell over. Shuko's entire body shook, but she couldn't move to help her daughter. She looked into the face of the murderer of her child and screamed as she saw, the one holding the knife, looking back at her...was her.

Shuko shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. "Where is my baby?" she mumbled and cried. She looked down at her hands to check for blood. The dream felt so real. She could feel the bench under her, her daughters blood rolling on the ground and touching her feet. She could also feel the knife in her hand.

Somewhere else:

A little girl sat up in her dark room, she felt as if there were a disturbance somewhere. She took a deep breath and yelled "Daddy!" almost instantly a man with blue hair burst into her room and looked at her with light blue eyes "Hi Daddy." she said innocently.

He walked over to her bed and smiled "Hello my little princess." he picked her up and sat on the bed "What's wrong?" he said when he saw her clutching her teddy bear which she had named Roosevelt.

"Something's wrong somewhere Daddy." she shivered and broke out into a cold sweat. "It's just your imagination honey." he told her and tucked her back into her bed but she held his hand "Want daddy to stay for a while?" he asked, she nodded and moved over. He sat on the bed and held her close to him "Daddy?" she asked softly

"Yes Misaki?" he said brushing her red-brown hair away from her face. "Do you love me?" he looked at her a little shocked "Of course I do. You know you're my little princess."

Misaki smiled a little "I know daddy...for some reason...I just needed to hear it." Wizard looked at his daughter. And wrapped her blanket around her and she yawned and moved closer to him, closing her eyes. Not long after, Wizard fell asleep holding her.

Half an hour later, Hikaru walked by the room and saw them, sleeping like babies. She walked into the room and over to the window, pulling back the curtains, letting moonlight flow into the room. She looked back over to the bed and smiled, deciding not to wake either of them. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Back in Tokyo:

Shuko woke up the next morning from a night of fitful sleep. All she could think about was her missing child, and how the authorities had given up on her. They made posters, but all they had to go on was a baby picture from the hospital, and after two years of searching, the little girl had been presumed dead by the authorities.

Lies, all lies. They could have tried harder. They could have kept looking. Shuko knew her daughter was still alive somewhere, but what she didn't know was what kind of condition she was in. Was she safe? Was she in a big house with a nice family who was taking care of her? Was she in pain? Was she locked in a basement of some old house, being tortured and beaten everyday? Was she forced to work? Did someone take her for her to become a maid? Or had someone kidnaped her for sex trafficking... Shuko really hoped it wasn't the second or last one. Anything but that.

Next day:

Misaki was playing in the park with the soccer ball her father had just given her. The ball was blue and looked like it was made of liquid. She kicked it a little too hard and it rolled far away. Misaki ran after it, and through bushes the ball went through and she heard a girl laughing. "This sure is a cute ball." the girl said. "Hm." said another girl.

Misaki walked through the bushes and saw a girl with a thick orange ponytail and one with white hair tied back in purple ribbons, the carrot top was kicking the ball around "Hello," Misaki said making the carrot top and the other girl turn around. "Umm...that's my ball...can I have it back please?" the girl with white hair took it from her friend and handed it back to Misaki.

Misaki saw the red head pouting and looked at the ball. "Do you two want to play with me?" the one who was pouting nodded quickly and her friend shrugged and walked over to Misaki "I'm Shirahime and my sugar powered friend is Ranga." Ranga waved and Misaki waved back "I'm Misaki." "Enough introductions!" Ranga said loudly "Let's Play!" Misaki giggled "Okay." and Shirahime nodded "Fine."

A/N: Sorry this took me so long, writers block :P R&R please.


	4. First day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer

Misaki was growing rather quickly. Too quickly, Hikaru wished she could keep her a child forever.

"Mom!" Misaki said running down the stairs, "How do I look?" she asked spinning in her new school uniform.

"Beautiful." Hikaru said ruffling Misaki's hair. "Excited about Jr. High?" she asked. Misaki nodded and sat at the table, eating the pancakes her mother made.

"Whoa," Wizard said looking at his daughter. "Slow down princess, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"Sorry dad." Misaki said slowing down a little. "But I wanna get there so I can see if Shirahime, Ranga and I have the same home room."

Wizard and Hikaru shook their heads; Misaki loved those two to death.

"How about I drive you?" Hikaru asked.

"No way." Misaki said shoveling food into her mouth. "I'm gonna walk." She finished quickly, kissed her parents goodbye and walked out for a second, then quickly walked back in. "Dad I need twenty dollars."

"For what?" he asked, she just shrugged, saying she might stop to eat on the way home with her friends. "You don't eat that much." He argued.

"I know dad…but I might need it." She pouted cutely and looked at her father with glassy eyes, knowing he couldn't resist. "Please?"

He surrendered quickly and handed over the money, watching as his daughter left quickly. He got up soon after. "Gonna follow her in the car?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly and left.

------------------------------

At the school:

Misaki looked at her schedule and ran to her homeroom, looking around. "Ranga!" she yelled and hugged her carrot topped friend.

"No hug for me?" a soft voice complained teasingly.

Misaki turned around and hugged her other best friend. "Hello Shira."

"Hello to you too Misaki." Shirahime said and ruffled the shorter girls' hair. "How was your vacation?"

"Fun, quiet though." Misaki answered.

"Dance camp was boring." Ranga told her friends and hopped on a table.

"So was my military camp, and exhausting." Shirahime told the girls then added that Misaki was lucky to not have to go to camp. She spent her vacation traveling.

Misaki sat down and showed her friends all of her vacation pictures. "Okay," Ranga said. "Tell your parents to adopt me so I can go to Barbados next year." Misaki laughed and showed off the rest of her pictures until the bell rang.

The day was boring, just teachers showing the students around school and telling them the rules of the class room,

Shirahime, Misaki and Ranga had homeroom together. Ranga and Misaki had English together. Shira and Misaki had gym together, Ranga and Shira had math together and they all had the same lunch.

"Only a few cute guys at school." Ranga said and sipped her drink, she and her friends snuck onto the roof for lunch.

"That'll keep you from getting distracted my precious bubblehead." Shirahime said, using the nickname Ranga loathed. "Besides, most of the boys here are pervs, whenever I get near the stairs, the start looking up my skirt."

"That's because you're so tall Shira." Ranga told her. "You meet anyone yet Misaki? Anyone cute?"

Misaki shrugged and opened her lunch. "Well…there is this one boy…"

"I KNEW IT!" Ranga yelled and now they were certain that everyone knew they were on the roof. So they made a mad dash to leave.

They left school together at the end of the day; Shira and Misaki were still scolding Ranga for yelling off of the roof. "Hey, I gotta pick up fish at the store for my mother, wanna come with me?"

"Okay." Shira said and she and Ranga followed her.

-----------------------------------

The store was pretty full, if it hadn't been for Shira and Ranga, Misaki would have been trampled.

"Oww!" Misaki whined as she bumped into a woman and they both dropped their things "I'm so sorry!" Misaki said and helped the woman pick up everything.

"It's okay." The woman said and Misaki could have sworn she heard the voice before and looked up at the woman. They both jumped back, minus the hair color, she and Misaki looked exactly alike.

"I…I uh…" Misaki stammered. The woman continued to stare at her. "I'm Misaki." She introduced herself, not knowing what else to say. She held out her hand so the woman could shake it.

"I'm Shuko…" Why did that name seem distantly familiar? Why did this woman have her face and eyes? The questions still raced as they shook hands. Everything about this woman seemed familiar, her hands, her voice, her eyes, her smile and her perfume.

"Well Ma'am…I better go…my parents are waiting for me." The slowly let each others hands go and Misaki paid for the food and left.

"Misaki!" she turned around and saw Shirahime and Ranga running after her. "Where were you?"

She didn't answer Shirahime but asked. "Do you think I look like my parents?"

Ranga blinked and Shira wondered what caused this question. "Why?"

Misaki shook her head. "Never mind…" she said and forced a smile. "I'd better get home." She ran as fast as she could. She was so confused. Could she have been adopted? Could it just be a coincidence? Why didn't she look like either or her parents?

She had blue eyes like her father, but the shape was totally different and his eyes were ice blue, hers were sky blue. She had red hair like her mother, but her mother had red hair and she herself had hair as red as cherry wood. Why had she never noticed this before? She had, but she didn't want to. She loved her parents more than anything, and she didn't want things to change just because she was a little doubtful.

_Let it go. _She told herself. _They're your parents, they love you. Don't worry about that woman. _

_--------_--------------------------------------

Misaki got to the house and her parents quickly welcomed her home, bombarding her with questions about school, classes new friends, and the one question she expected from her father. "Did any of the boys try anything with you?" she laughs and said no, Shira wouldn't let a boy near her.

"I always liked Shirahime. She's a good friend." He said, smiling.

Hikaru and Misaki couldn't help laughing. They all continued their conversation, Misaki tried to forget the woman at the store. So what, there were a lot of people in the world who looked alike. Although…she knows she heard that voice before.

A/N: R&R please.


	5. Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer

Shuko laid awake all night thinking about that little girl from the store. And wondered why she seemed familiar. Could it be because she looked that same way as a child?

Could it be because she had the same eyes as her missing baby?

Could that little girl be her missing baby?

"Misaki…" she whispered and rolled over. "Who are you?"

Elsewhere:

"Misaki?" Hikaru asked when she saw her daughter walk into her and her husbands' bedroom.

"Can't sleep?" Wizard asked. She shook her head rapidly.

"Wanna sleep in here?" she didn't answer, she just ran to the bed and hopped in, right between the two of them.

"Mom and Dad?" she asked, the both turned their attention to her. "Am I adopted?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. And she looked at Wizard who looked at her then Misaki. "What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"Nothing just…I don't really look like either of you," she whispered "and today I met a woman who looks exactly like me. She said she said her name was Shuko."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Hikaru said quickly, making Misaki jump. "A lot of people look alike…" she whispered pulling her daughter into a hug. "You know you're my baby…right?"

"I know mom." Misaki told her…but now she wasn't so sure. "I know" she lied. She felt her mothers' tears hit her shoulders. She wouldn't bring the woman from the store up again…not if she made her mother cry.

Next day:

Misaki tried to forget all about Shuko and continue her day as if nothing happened, but for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of her.

She walked outside after breakfast, not paying much attention and was almost instantly soaked by rain water. She ran back inside and looked at her parents through red, wet, soggy bangs. "I need a rid to school…" she whispered.

Her father laughed and dried her off. "You want me to drive you?" he asked, Misaki nodded, shaking water onto Wizard. He picked up their umbrellas and led her outside to the car.

"Be careful," Hikaru called. "The roads are slippery."

In the car:

Misaki got into the passengers side of the car and finished drying off. "Do I really have to go to school in this weather?" Misaki asked as the rain pelted the car windows.

"No," he said, "I guess I could let you skip a day." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He spoiled her too much. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Go to the mall." She answered. She needed to do something to clear her head.

"Sure." He said and drove away from the house.

The mall was far from their home, and they had to drive slowly, but they didn't mind, Wizard continued to drive and made a joke that sent his daughter into a fit of giggled, he laughed with her until she looked up and saw a car driving on the wrong side of the road.

"Daddy, look out!" she screamed, pointing to the car. Wizard looked up and saw the car. He swerved to miss it and his own car spun out of control.

"Hang on!" he yelled. It was the last thing she'd ever head him say, the car flew off the side of the road and tumbled down a hill. She curled up tightly to protect herself and screamed on the way down. She head a loud crash, and the rumbled of thunder as her father went silent. She felt white hot pain explode behind her eyes and saw a flash of lightening… then nothing.

She saw darkness.

A/N: That's all folks, R&R please and the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer

Misaki felt heavy, like there was a lead weight on her chest. She struggled to get her eyes open but still felt groggy. She couldn't move but glanced around and saw stark white walls and get well balloons.

She was in the hospital? Was she sick? She tried to close her mouth but her lips closed around a tube. Her eyes widened and she suddenly remembered the car accident. She began to panic and pull at it, as best as she could with one injured arm and a broken one. Her heart raced and the monitor beeped loudly.

Misaki whimpered and kept pulling as nurses raced in. "Misaki?" One said and tried to hold her, "you must calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Misaki made a sound, as loud as she could with the tube down her throat.

"Remove it." One of the nurses said.

"Hold her still." Another said and started to pin her down.

Misaki started trembling violently as they pulled the tube out of her throat. She began coughing loudly, she couldn't sit up. Her back must be broken. She felt bile climbing up her throat and tears running down her face, she had no choice but to open her mouth and empty her stomach contents onto herself and the nurses.

Darkness closed in on her and once more she saw nothing.

**Later**

Misaki woke up, breathing softly; she looked around the room once more. There was an IV in her arm but luckily there was nothing in her mouth. She glanced down at her nose and saw there was an oxygen mask on her face.

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice, Misaki looked up and saw her mothers tear stained face. "Thank God you're alright." Hikaru said and gently touched her child's bruised face.

Misaki looked around, looking for someone, her throat was still raw from that tube, and she saw a pen and paper on the table and reached for it, thankful that her left arm had been the one that was broken. Hikaru saw her and got it for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Misaki held the pen and slowly wrote on the paper then waited for her mother to read it. Hikaru's eyes widened and tears fell as she read the single word. 'Daddy?' "Uh…sweetie…" Hikaru choked out. "Daddy didn't…daddy didn't make it…I'm so sorry angel."

Misaki's eyes filled with tears and her heart beat quickened, the monitor beeping loudly as it did. A pained cry was ripped from Misaki's throat as the god awful truth settled in. she would never see her father again.

He wouldn't be there to call her little princess, he wouldn't be there when she was scared, he wouldn't be there when it was time for her to start driving, he wouldn't be there to argue with her…he wouldn't be there when she got married, he wouldn't give her away.

Her life was ruined.

Shirahime and Ranga came to visit her but could do nothing to cheer her up or pull her from the pure emotional pain she was feeling. All her life she had been daddy's little girl. Sure she had loved her mother, but she was much closer to her father.

Shira held one of Misaki's hands and noticed it was becoming thin fast. "When's the last time you ate?" She asked. Misaki didn't answer. She refused to eat. She wasn't getting any better because without proper nourishment, the medicine wasn't taking full effect.

Ranga brushed Misaki's hair and grimaced when it came out in the brush. The usually shiny red locks had lost most of their luster and her eyes seemed dead. "You're going to be bald if you don't eat."

"And you need to take those vitamins and drink more water…are you even drinking anything?" Shira asked. There was no answer, Shira sighed sadly. "Come on Ranga." She said and walked to the door. "We'll come back tomorrow."

Ranga got out of her chair and kissed Misaki's cheek. "Try to relax okay? We miss you." She grabbed her school bag and walked towards the door.

Shira started to walk behind her but stopped. She turned around and walked to Misaki, raised her hand high and struck her across the face. Ranga screamed at her but she didn't listen. "Misaki, I know that was horrible for you and I know you lost your father, but don't destroy yourself! He would have wanted you to live and be happy! Grow up Misaki! This is going to hurt for a while, but you're never going to forget him, you're always going to miss him, but you'll move on."

Misaki opened her mouth and choked out "It…was my fault we were driving that w-way…"

Ranga and Shirahime looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" Ranga asked, stepping back into the room.

Misaki sobbed softly. "It was raining so much…I didn't want to go to school…I asked to go to the mall." She sniffled and trembled. "He wouldn't be dead if I didn't ask…it's my fault he's…he's…" she couldn't speak anymore and burst into tears.

"Oh Misaki…" Shira said and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. Misaki cried onto her friends' shirt. "It's not you're fault. The other driver was drunk."

Ranga hugged them both. "You made it out honey, you should be happy."

"We'll get through this." Shira whispered and kissed Misaki's forehead. "I promise."

Misaki cried herself into a fitful sleep and her friends made sure she was comfortable before leaving with a promise of coming back tomorrow. "This has got to be the worst time in her life." Ranga said.

"I'm sure it is," Shira agreed. "She must be so miserable."

"Shira…" Ranga asked softly. "You think she'll ever fully recover?"

Shira sighed. "Right now it doesn't look like it."

**Elsewhere:**

Shuko was cleaning the house when she saw the news, it was about a car accident and she really didn't pay it much attention until she saw a certain little girl's picture flash.

"No…" Shuko whispered. Misaki's smiling face was plastered on the screen.

"This girl," The reporter said, "Is miraculously alive today. Her father died days earlier in a fatal car crash, but according to her mother and friends, Misaki is in need of a blood transfusion and is suffering from depression."

Shuko didn't need to hear anymore, she grabbed her shoes and quickly left for the hospital.

"Hello." A nurse said once she got there. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here about a blood transfusion." Shuko said to her. "The girl that was in the car accident with her father…"

"Are you related to her?" the nurse asked.

"Yes…" Shuko wanted to say she was her mother but lied. "I'm her aunt."

"And you two have the same blood type?"

"I'm pretty sure we do." Shuko said and the nurse took her back to have her blood tested and drawn. It would be the first time Shuko would be able to help her daughter.

She wasn't completely positive Misaki was hers, but her heart said "Yes! Yes, this is your baby girl, the one who was stolen from you and she needs you."

_My daughter needs me._

A/N: Sorry for the wait. R&R please


End file.
